muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Aleal
Plaza Sésamo Hey Andrew. Just thought i would stop by and say hi. I'm Kyle. I heard from Ken that you've done some stuff with this show or have put some stuff up. I was thinking since we've got lots and lots of Sesame Street Episodes i thought since i'm recording this seasons episodes of Sesamo i would make an episode list. I figured you would love to help out but before i start i'll have to get all the episodes recorded. So i'll let you know. Talk to you later. Peace. -- Kyle (talk) 11:33, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi! The only problem with that is we generally don't know the episode number or how to order them. But it's a good idea to create such a list, park everything we know there, and stick it in Sandbox until such time as we can properly arrange them. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:37, 31 May 2008 (UTC) No Boing in the Boings? You know a lot more about this stuff then me, but didn't Howard Morris provided some of the "effects" for McBoing Boing? Maybe my wording wasn't clear enough on his page. -- ''Nate (talk) 17:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Never. I've seen all four shorts and the TV series, so I know. If you're going by something on IMDb or Wikipedia, it's just plain wrong, dating from Jeff Lenburg's fallible ''Encyclopedia of Animated Cartoons. McBoing Boing's effects were just that, all mechanical or pre-recorded, nothing done vocally by a performer. The TV series with Gerald as a sort of host just used some of the same sound effects while narrator Bill Goodwin translated. Plus Morris wasn't even in Hollywood when the cartoons were made, he was still in New York working on Your Show of Shows and didn't do his first cartoon voice work until he worked with Gene Deitch in the early 1960s (and then in Hollywood, with Hanna Barbera). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 17:37, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::You are the master and I bow to you (I was going off the wiki). I've not seen the shorts in years. -- Nate (talk) 19:04, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Possible cool connection I have to verify some sources, but I just read that Maeretha Stewart sang in the Archies. She also sang backup on at least one of the Sesame disco albums. Sometimes I don't trust Wikipedia, but that would be cool if it's true. -- Ken (talk) 06:24, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::It's sort of true. "The Archies" as such were only Ron Dante (as Archie and Reggie) and a female singer (three different vocalists, as Betty/Veronica), double tracked when necessary, with producer Jeff Barry sometimes doing bass vocals. They sometimes had a backup group which sometimes included Stewart (and more often included other folks, like Barry, who were tied to the studio). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:50, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Is Jughead our only direct connection, or were there other cartoons? I want to say I saw others, but they could have been Saturday morning. I guess I can at least mention it on her page. -- Ken (talk) 04:51, 31 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Yeah, Jughead's absolutely the only direct ''Archie connection (but not the only Filmation one; I'll get around to making a page for them one of these days). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:53, 31 May 2008 (UTC) :::::Cool! I didn't know Filmation did other stuff for them! Thanks for your help! (Although now I have "Sugar Sugar" stuck in my head...) -- Ken (talk) 05:00, 31 May 2008 (UTC) Too bad about Harvey I just read about Harvey Korman's death. I also forgot to tell you (and you probably already know) that Earle Hagen died, too. And Sydney Pollack and Dick Martin. Man, this has been a tough week. -- Ken (talk) 01:50, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :Yeah. Earle Hagen probably meant the most to me, mainly because he did *all* the music for The Andy Griffith Show and most other Sheldon Leonard-produced series, and was probably the second foremost contributor to classic TV themes, behind Vic Mizzy but ahead of Frank DeVol. And I'm mildly surprised Dick Martin never worked with the Muppets. He was one of those celebs who always seemed inherently Muppet-like in and of themselves! -- Andrew Leal (talk) 01:53, 30 May 2008 (UTC) The Case of the Missing Book and Record Set Hi! I'm sorry to keep asking you so many questions, but from your edits to The Case of the Missing Mother, it sounds like you have a copy of the book and record set. If you do, could you please scan the front and back covers when you have some time? I'm looking into making some kind of article about the Muppet Music/I.J.E. stuff, and the back covers are cool, and also we can put the record cover on the storybook's article page. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 01:54, 28 May 2008 (UTC) :Hi to ye too! I scanned and uploaded the front cover on the 28th (and added it just now) and finally got around to scanning the back cover (which is identical on all Muppet Music titles). Most helpfully, it provides a list of the available titles (again, identical on the three I now own, which arrived in this week's mail thanks to a cheap e-bay auction), which is the ones we know about, and so implies any number variance is just that, a fluke variance or possibly an indication of unproduced adaptations. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 02:02, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::What other ones do you have? I have Manhattan. -- Ken (talk) 05:52, 30 May 2008 (UTC) :::Manhattan, Missing Mother, and Gonzo and the Giant Chicken. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 06:08, 30 May 2008 (UTC) ::::Cool! I can't wait to hear those! -- Ken (talk) 06:09, 30 May 2008 (UTC) Bob Ross Hey Andrew. I found a VHS titled "Bob Ross and Muppets: "My First Painting": BR-10 (Summer Scene)" on ebay. The seller claims it was from 1991. I'm pulling up less than nothing as to what this might be. I'd love to have that as an appearance page (ok, so I find Bob Ross mesmerizing... and have never painted anything in my life) but I can't find any info at all about it. Do you have any resources that might help? -- Wendy (talk) 03:44, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :Wow! I don't have any details, and I see the auction already ended. But I too would love to have Bob Ross on the Wiki, and it would make sense (given The Frugal Gourmet cross-overs). I'll keep looking into it, and in particular check through PBS catalogues, library catalogues, and other sources to see whether and how much Bob Ross was put on commercial VHS (without a cover, it's hard to tell, but the copyright notice on the sales VHS implies it may have been purchased or been a premium). I'll be sure to look into this! It may well be a long-term project, but I'm sure we can find something if we keep digging. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) ::Okay, I've already found a few things. The closest I could find is MWTBR09, "Summer Reflections." Looking around, this may well have been a PBS station's copy as opposed to a commercial tape. *But* don't forget, there's still Bob Ross Inc., who maintain a website to sell products and provide information. There's a large number of VHS/DVD products here, several involving summer but none matching the BR10. But sending a direct e-mail could help (maybe ask if they have a list of the 1991 Joy of Painting shows and which ones are currently available). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 04:40, 27 May 2008 (UTC) :::Thanks for looking. I'll ping the Bob Ross people when I get a chance; if only to confirm the broadcast year. I suspect they won't know exactly which muppets were on it :). -- Wendy (talk) 05:07, 28 May 2008 (UTC) ::::True, but if we can find out whether they have a tape or DVD of 1991 show involving summer (hopefully only one), and what it's precise title is, it would help a lot (either for an investment or to obtain through library exchange, since many public libraries carry both Joy of Painting and Frugal Gourmet tapes in their educational section). -- Andrew Leal (talk) 05:11, 28 May 2008 (UTC) Das Muppet schtuff Hi! Thanks for moving the German CD's around to their main titles. I kept forgetting to do that. I've been messing with translating foreign song titles in between doing my American stuff. I'll be working on making some new US song pages today, from my new records. Thanks! -- Ken (talk) 19:51, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Hey, also a quick question. Since you're the connections guy, I figured you'd know. I noticed that almost all of the people on The Stars Come Out on Sesame Street album were also on The Muppet Show. I was trying to find a list of people who have appeared on both, but I couldn't find one. Do we have a list like that here? -- Ken (talk) 21:29, 25 May 2008 (UTC) Andrew's talk archive *Muppet Wiki Talk Archives